


A Goodnight Kiss

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine has had enough of all the work and the stress and ends up wrecking her office in the middle of the night. Krem finds her and carries the overworked ambassador to bed, promising to clean up the mess. Josie's falling for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodnight Kiss

“No!” Josephine gasped when her ink jar accidentally fell over, staining her hand and ruining the ten-page document she’d been working on. She sat frozen for a moment, a tear of frustration falling down her cheek, before grabbing the glass jar in her ink-stained hand and throwing it across the room with a cry of sudden rage. It shattered against the stone wall, leaving another black stain and many broken pieces on the floor. She pushed everything off of her desk, laid her head down on her arms, and sobbed loudly.  
The stress of it all was really getting to her. So many nobles to deal with, so many documents to create, so many forms to sign, letters to be written, requests to be acknowledged, it was too much. Josephine hadn’t slept in two days, staying up working. She hadn’t eaten in that time either, other than a biscuit Cullen had brought her, along with more papers. She’d only seen the inquisitor once, and that was at the war table. Josie had spent all day on the ruined papers, and now she’d have to start over, and write an apology letter explaining why they were late.   
“I just want a break, is that too much to ask?!” Josephine yelled, the sound, while muffled, echoing through the stone-walled room. She was just so sick of working nonstop, with no help. Even being the ambassador from Antiva to Orlais hadn’t been so hard and stressful. In another burst of anger, she got up and pushed her chair over, grabbed a book and hurled it at the wall, feeling mad at herself now for the mess she’d have to clean up later. Josie sank down against the wall, shaking and crying and falling apart. Her face was in her hands.  
“Josephine?” A familiar voice called. She looked up, shocked that anyone was still up and embarrassed that someone saw her and the state of the room. The person standing in the doorway was Krem, dressed in a normal commoner’s outfit instead of his armor. She faintly recalled that the chargers had been gone this week, and had just that evening. Krem looked at her, his expression one of worry.  
“Are you alright?” He asked. Josephine wanted to say yes, say that she had just lost her composure and would be fine, but it wouldn’t come out. All she could manage to do was shake her head, covering her face again. Footsteps approached, and she felt Krem’s hand on her shoulder.  
“Hey, Josie, it’s okay. Come on, look at me, please. Josie.” Krem coaxed, and Josephine reluctantly looked at him. He offered an assuring smile.  
“I-I’m sorry, I just-”  
“Shh. Don’t explain. You don’t have to. It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” He interrupted, pulling her into a hug.   
“I-I was just so stressed, and the ink spilled-”  
“It’s okay, Josie.” He repeated. After a few moments, he let go, letting her settle against the wall again. His eyes stayed on her, and concern filled them.  
“Be honest, when’s the last time you slept?” He questioned. Josephine groaned.  
“Two days ago, I think. I’ve been in here ever since, other than a meeting in the war room.” She replied. Krem sighed, before standing up and holding out a hand to help Josie up, which she took. She sighed, thanked him quietly and started towards the mess of papers on the floor. Then suddenly Krem swept her up in his arms, shaking his head at her.  
“What are you-”  
“You’re not going back to work tonight, Josie. Let me take care of the mess. You need to sleep.” Was all he said as he carried her out of the door.  
"But Krem-"  
"No buts, you're going to bed. We can't let our ambassador wear herself out, now can we?" He rejected her objection. Josephine sighed before leaning her head against his chest as he walked, noting that she felt strangely comfortable so close to him. She was already asleep by the time Krem opened the door to her room, walking over to her bed and gently laying her down on it.   
"Goodnight, Lady Montilyet." Krem whispered, and hesitated a moment before leaning down and kissing her cheek, then he left to go clean up her office before anyone woke up.   
"Goodnight, Krem." Josie sighed after he left, having been awake when he kissed her cheek. She was blushing darkly, and smiling. Of all the people in Skyhold, Josephine Montilyet was falling in love with Cremisius Aclassi, and didn't object one bit.


End file.
